Messing with Knux
by Mixie94
Summary: <html><head></head>Vector decided to send Espio and Charmy on a little case, which involves them doing 10 ways to mess with the hot-headed echidna Knuckles. Will the two detectives survive this new case and what do they plan on doing to Knux? You have to read to find out!</html>


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic related characters, they all rightfully belong to Sega :)**

A/N: If you remember my "Messing with shadow" fic, well this one is sort of like that. Although its this time with our hot headed friend Knuckles. The suggestion was made by flora222 to make one for Knux, and seeing that he is my Sonic favorite character I figured why not. I tried to make this one have sort of a story line though. Anywho I hope you have some fun reading this.

* * *

><p>"We have to do what again? " asked Espio the chameleon in his normal calm tone.<p>

"Vector said that you and me have to find ten ways to torture Knuckles, it was a part of a case or something" replied Charmy as he began to fly a little faster to catch up to the purple chameleon

Charmy and Espio were leaving the Chaotix Detective Agency. Vector had told them that they had to do a very important case, although neither of them knew who the client was. The crocodile also only sent them, he didn't go along with them on this case.

"And is there a reason why he isn't here helping us" wondered the ninja chameleon as he turned to look at the hyper bee

"He said he valued his life" said Charmy with a shrug

"Thats sounds like him" sighed Espio, he figured that Vector saw this as a suicidal case. The crocodile wanted to save himself, let the other two get killed.

"Hey that just means more fun for us" exclaimed the hyper bee

"I'm just bursting with excitement" muttered the chameleon under his breath. The chameleon hated to do cases alone with Charmy, he always ended up with a huge headache afterwards. Somehow he felt like Vector did that on purpose.

The ninja chameleon and the hyper bee headed off to start on their case...

* * *

><p>1. <em>Paint a massive picture of the Master Emerald and place it in front of the shrine<em>

"Are you almost done Espio" whined Charmy in a bored tone.

" Just about" sighed the chameleon as he put the finishing touches to the painting. It almost took him two days to paint it, they were both lucky that Knuckles wasn't on Angel Island at the moment. They figured he was out with Sonic and Tails on some sort of 'stop Eggman's evil plans' mission, he was probably going to be back the next day. Espio moved away from the painting when he finished it.

"Holy noodles you're a amazing artist Espio" exclaimed Charmy as he gazed upon the painting. The painting looked so real and had so much detail put into it that, it really did look like a picture of the Master Emerald on the shrine.

"Lets set this up, then we can call it a night" said Espio with a yawn.

-Next Day-

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to check on the Master Emerald" said Knuckles as he waved off Sonic and Tails.

The echidna walked over to the shrine, everything looked normal. He then decided to go up the stairs to get a better look at the Master Emerald, when he did though he walked right through the painting and landed face first into the rock stairs. Knuckles looked to see what caused it and saw that he walked right through a painting.

"Okay who is the FREAKING wise guy who did this" growled Knuckles as he tossed the torn painting.

* * *

><p>2. <em>Make fun of Knuckles super form<em>

The hyper bee found Knuckles resting under a big shady tree on top of a hill.

"Yeah everyone has a cool super form, except for Knuckles." said Charmy in a matter of fact tone

Knuckles opened one of his eyes and saw that it was that annoying bee Charmy.

"I mean Sonic turns gold, so does Shadow too I think but you Knuckles just turn neon pink." laughed the hyper bee "It must make you look so manly. Here I come to save the day with my neon pinkness"

"At least I have a super form, unlike you" muttered Knuckles

"Well if I did have a super form, it'll probably be way more awesome than you pink super form" interjected Charmy

The echidna had enough of the bee, he sat up and launched himself at Charmy. The bee though moved up and out of Knuckles's way, which caused the echidna to miss the bee and roll down the hill. Once at the bottom of the hill, Knuckles sat up and glared back up the hill.

"I hate that stupid bee" he muttered under his breath as he watched Charmy fly off.

* * *

><p>3. <em>Ignore Knuckles<em>

"Really, of course I'll help" said Sonic once Espio and Charmy explained the plan to him. "I just love messing with that Knucklehead"

"Shh he is coming" whispered Charmy as he saw the red echidna coming towards them.

Soon Knuckles came into view, he saw Espio and Charmy. "Sonic, what are you doing with that stupid bee. Hand him over I want to kill him"

Sonic pretended to not have heard the echidna "Excuse me, did you say something" asked the blue hedgehog with a shrug

"Yeah, you might want to speak up. I didn't quiet here you myself and I'm right here" added in Espio

The echidna's left eye twitched a bit. He knew he had spoken pretty loud. "I said what are you doing with that bee"

"Sorry buddy, still didn't quite catch that" replied Sonic

Knuckles's rage soon got the better of him. He got so irritated that he kicked a nearby tree, which caused the tree to be knocked down on the ground. He then stomped off muttering in an annoyed tone.

* * *

><p>4. <em>Put up a glass wall<em>

"I got this awesome idea Espio" exclaimed Charmy

"And that would be" said Espio as he looked at the bee

"Just follow me" said the bee as he flew away, Espio followed behind him.

-Later that Day-

Knuckles was walking and all of a sudden he rammed into something, he fell onto the ground with a thud. He got back up and looked around, what in the world did he run into. There was nothing there. It started to really get under his skin. He tried the same thing and it ended with the same result.

"What the heck is happening" snapped Knuckles, he then walked over to where he kept ramming into. He felt it and saw that it was a glass wall, although it felt stronger then a regular glass wall.

"Stupid freaking wall" growled the echidna as he raised his fist, he then smashed the wall causing it to shatter into thousands of pieces. "That'll teach that stupid wall not to mess with me"

* * *

><p>5. <em>Draw on the Master Emerald with paint<em>

"I can't believe I'm doing this" sighed Espio as he grabbed a bucket of paint. He climbed up onto the Master Emerald shrine and then started to draw on the Master Emerald itself. The chameleon felt so much shame as he continued to paint the emerald.

-The following morning-

"Someone drew all over the Master Emerald" exclaimed Knuckles as he looked at his precious emerald. He paused for a second and looked down at the ground. Knuckles raised his head with his fists clutched. "I will freaking KILL who ever touched my emerald, you here me. No one messes with my emerald and lives. You'll be sorry once I find out who did this" yelled the echidna.

* * *

><p>6. <em>Ask Knuckles stupid questions<em>

"Hey Knuckles" said Charmy with a smile

The echidna glared at the bee "What do you want now" he growled

"I was wondering, are you an echidna" said Charmy

"Yes" snapped Knuckles

"Really, I thought you were some sort of mutated dog. So do you think I'm cute" asked Charmy

"Why would I care" sighed the echidna

"Aww your so mean. Is Sonic awesome or what"

"Do you have any point to this" growled Knuckles

"Cheese or Pineapple"

"What?"

"Is the sky blue" laughed Charmy

"Okay thats it, get over here bee" hissed Knuckles as he ran after the bee. Charmy saw that it was his cue to flee, so he flew off before Knuckles could get him and went towards safety.

* * *

><p>7. <em>Dress up as a ghost<em>

"I feel so stupid" sighed Espio. He was wearing a white bed sheet with some eye holes, the corniest looking ghost ever.

"Alright you wait here, go hide or something, and I'll go get Knuckles" said Charmy as he flew off

-Some time later-

"Whats over here thats so important" asked Knuckles

"I thought I saw something over here, and I got scared" muttered the bee in a scared tone.

All of a sudden Espio jumped out of a bush. "Boo"

"What the..." started Knuckles as he looked at Espio. "Crap, its a ghost" exclaimed the echidna in a surprised tone.

Without warning Knuckles attacked Espio, which made the chameleon fly backwards and smack into a tree. The echidna then left afterwards, Espio was glad that Knuckles didn't try anything else.

"Charmy, remind me the next time we see Vector. I want to make a crocodile skin bag out of him" muttered Espio as he pulled off the bed sheet.

* * *

><p>8. <em>Cross dressing anyone?<em>

"Ha you can't catch me" mocked Charmy as he tried to get Knuckles's attention. The echidna started then to chase the bee.

Espio laid wait in a tree for Charmy and Knuckles to come by. Within a few seconds the chameleon saw the two coming at him. He readied the knock out gas in a can for when Knuckles came by. When Espio got the chance he jumped out from the tree and landed right in front of Knuckles, before the echidna had a chance to react the chameleon sprayed him with knock out gas. It caused the hot headed echidna to instantly pass out.

"Alright lets move quickly before the knock out gas wears off" suggested Espio

-A haft hour later-

"Hey Sonic have you seen Charmy and Espio" asked Knuckles

"No, sorry buddy I haven't" Sonic said as he turned to look at Knuckles. He just busted out laughing from the sight of the echidna's new look.

Knuckles was wearing a really frilly yellow dress with pink and blue flowers printed on it. His dreadlocks were put into pony tails, it was amuzing with in itself that Knuckles could not even tell that his dreadlcoks were in the pony tails. The icing on the cake was the huge amount of make up, it was such a stupidly huge amount of it just caked on the echidna's face.

"What? What are you laughing at" snapped the echidna

"Dude I need a camera" said the hedgehog through the fits of laughter

Knuckles looked and saw that he was in a dress. His face turned red, as if he was embarrassed. The echidna quickly ripped off the dress and threw it onto the ground. He then turned around and punched Sonic hard, after that was taken care of he just walked away.

* * *

><p>9. <em>Call Knuckles a weakling<em>

Espio turned himself invisible and made his way over to Knuckles, whom was talking with Tails and Sonic. The chameleon then started to talk, only loud enough for the echidna to hear.

"Everyone knows you aren't a tuff guy, you are so weak without Sonic and Tails help" whispered Espio

"That is a total lie. I'm more tuff then Sonic and Tails put together" growled Knuckles

"You hid under that tuff guy exterior, but we all know you are weak" whispered Espio

Sonic and Tails looked at each other, Knuckles seemed to be having a fight with himself.

"I'll show you who is weak" snapped the echidna. He then started to glare at Sonic and Tails.

The two knew that wasn't a good sign, Knuckles then gave them a smirk and ran after both of them. Sonic and Tails ran for it, getting beaten to death by Knuckles was not a good way to spend the day.

* * *

><p>10. <em>Dye Knuckles's fur neon pink<em>

"Again with the knock out gas" asked Espio

"Well thats the only way we can do this" sighed Charmy "You got the dye all ready"

Espio gave nod and showed that he had the dye kit. "You go get that hot head"

"Righty 'O" said Charmy as he gave the ninja chameleon a salute and then flew off. About ten minutes later the hyper bee came back "He is out cold, lets get started"

-A good five hours later-

"Man I feel like I got hit by a truck" said Knuckles as he rubbed his aching head.

"Nice look you have going on there Knuckles" laughed Sonic

"What do you mean, and quite laughing at me hedgehog" snapped the echidna

As Sonic continued to laugh, the hedgehog handed Knuckles a mirror. The echidna looked at himself in the mirror, his anger rose. He was bright neon pink color instead of his usual red color.

"Alright thats it" growled Knuckles as he took the mirror and threw it. "I'm going to give Team Chaotix a nice little talk"

Sonic could not stop laughing as he watched the now pink echidna storm off.

* * *

><p>"What the heck up with you two" snapped Knuckles as he confronted Espio and Charmy "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you two"<p>

"Vector told us to do it" cried Charmy

"Vector" muttered the echidna to himself. Without saying a word Knuckles ran off, leaving the chameleon and bee alone. They wondered where he was going to.

-Some time Later-

Vector was humming a small tune to himself as he opened the door to his detective agency. He opened the door and turned on the lights. His chair was facing away from him.

"So you thought you could get away with sending your two idiots after me" said a voice

"Crap" muttered Vector, he knew who was talking to him.

The chair turned around, only to reveal a neon pink Knuckles. He didn't look too happy "I already told you I quite and there is no way of making want to join back up with you guys. So you wanted to make Knuckles regret it, well let Knuckles show you something." said the pink colored echidna as he cracked his knuckles. He jumped over the desk and right towards Vector.

Crashing noises were heard outside, some screaming was heard as well. Espio and Charmy stood outside of the agency just listening to what was happening inside.

"Should we go help Vector" asked Charmy

"Nah, I value my life" said Espio with a smirk.


End file.
